


Dissection

by missyfixit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Explicit Language, Gore, M/M, Masochism, Non-Consensual, Sadism, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyfixit/pseuds/missyfixit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overlord decides to take Fort Max apart. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissection

The warden let out a whimper as soon as his optics adjusted. Max tried to sit up, only to frown. He was still stuck beneath the frame of that damned Phase-Sixer, who was still out cold from the night before.   
  
Maximus squirmed a little bit, only to feel a pain from between his legs. It was his port, no doubt. But his sensory net was just so off, he wasn’t really sure….  
  
And of course, the trapped mech’s movement had roused the Phase-Sixer in question, those deep crimson optics onlining, but only dimly. Overlord propped himself on top of Max’s chest, folding his arms.  
  
"Good morning, Fortress Maximus. Sleep well?" The rouge mech bit his glossa in a devious and taunting smirk before sitting up and resuming his straddling postion. He ran his servos down the lateral sides of the warden’s chassis, curling his digits to scrape down across the armor, causing the Autobot to arch underneath his touch.  
  
"Fuck…off…" Fort Max’s breathing was labored, and it hurt to speak. No doubt that somehow the night before, his vocalizer had been compromised.  
  
"Haven’t you had enough of that? Or do you still want some more~?"  
  
Apparently, Max’s panel was still off, evident even more so from the shrill shriek that came from that damaged vocalizer as Overlord plunged two digits into the other mech’s practically destroyed port. Tears welled in Maximus’ optics and he lifted his helm as soon as he felt those digits withdraw from his port.  
  
"Y-yeah…" Trying to talk was no use, and was only making everything worse for him as time went on.  Max shut off his vocalizer and managed to lay his helm back in a somewhat comfortable manner.  
  
Though he didn’t keep his helm there for long as he threw it forward again, right as he heard the rev of that damned chainsaw…  
  
"I was thinking we could get to know each other a bit more. Sure, a bit more intimately, but we’ve already done that, haven’t we?"  
  
Max ground his dentae and hissed with each breath as that toothed-blade met with his abdominal armor, shredding it with a loud squeal.  
  
"After all," Overlord continued. "Oh, what is it that they say, that, it’s what’s on the inside that counts, right?" The Phase-Sixer cackled as he dug deeper, pulling the saw towards him as he tore open the length of Max’s abdomen. Coming quite close to his captive’s pelvic armor, he switched off the power tool and tossed it off to the side.  
  
Max, by now, was a quivering mess, his HUD flooded with warnings and error messages. His optics were rolled back, optical fluid practically pouring from both optics as he silently mouthed silent pleas, mouth beginning to fill with energon.  
  
Overlord leaned forward, placing both servos inside of the large incision.  He hovered his face over Max’s and smirked, leaning down a bit closer to lap at the energon pooling in the warden’s mouth.  
  
Finally feeling Overlord’s lips against his own, Max offlined his optics at the sound of Overlord’s panel sliding back, that characteristic _click_ deafening to his own audios. The Decepticon continued to practically slurp and suck the energon from his mouth, even though more began to pool up in his oral cavity.  
  
"As always, you taste delicious, dear Maximus." Overlord sat up and looked down to his work in progress, gripping either side of the incision and pulling back, ripping it even farther with a groan of stressed metal.  
  
The warden felt more violated than ever before as he felt the Phase-Sixer’s servos inside of him, those digits wriggling around his internal organs. And the feeling of complete disgust was multiplied tenfold when he felt that girthy spike invade his traumatized port once again.  
  
Overlord thrust languidly as he pushed organs aside, energon splattering over both mechs’ fronts. Gripping hold of Max’s tank, he squeezed gently before tugging on it and prying it free. He reveled in the obviously pained convulsions coming from the mech beneath him. He then proceeded to do the same with various organs, smirking and thrusting with a bit more enthusiasm after each excision.  
  
And as expected, the pain finally tipped Maximus over the edge, his torn and exhausted port still managing to clamp down _hard_ around Overlord’s spike, triggering his overload as well.  
  
Max squirmed as he felt Overlord’s servos leave his body. He shivered as the cold air filled his near empty abdominal cavity.  
  
"Don’t worry." Overlord leaned over and cooed into Fort Max’s audio. "I’ll put you back together. Eventually."


End file.
